Boyfriend Swap
by CreativeStuff
Summary: Sydney, Jill, Adrian and Eddie go back to the Royal Court for a break from Palm Springs, Jill in disguise. Christian, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Jill, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian play Spin the Bottle which accidentally reveals Sydney and Adrian. After getting over the fact that they are together, the couples do a Boyfriend Swap. How will things turn out?


Third Person Perspective-

Sydney stepped off the plane with Eddie, Adrian, and Jill. Adrian had called Lissa telling her that Sydney needed a break from the mission, and she ended up bringing them to the Royal Court. Sydney was very nervous; although she had grown to trust her friends in Palm Springs, you never knew what strangers would do. And the last time she had been here, she had been in big trouble for helping the famous Rose Hathaway escape from prison.

"Look! There's Guardian Belikov and Rose!" Jill shouted. Jill started running towards them, but Eddie reached out and maintained a firm grip on her shoulder, telling her to calm down through the gesture. Jill blushed, because she had a crush on Eddie, and from her behaviors.

Jill, Eddie and Sydney walked over to them, with Jill skipping because she was excited to see her mom. Jill immediately hugged Rose when they got to them, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my mom soon! Oh, and it's nice to see you too Rose!" Jill said. Rose rolled her eyes and gave a playful smile.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning me first," she said. Jill blushed again, and Dimitri laughed.

"Roza, stop teasing her. How are you doing Sydney?" he asked. Sydney realized that no one had greeted her yet, and it took a second for her to reply.

"I'm doing fine. Honestly though, I would kill for some coffee," I said honestly. Everyone laughed, except Adrian who was trying hard not to.

"Remember our deal though," he said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Rose raised an eyebrow. She had finally learned how after hours of trying.

"Deal?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes again, and Dimitri started collecting the luggage. Eddie helped him, but Adrian stayed glued to the floor. Rose smirked.

"Why Adrian, aren't you going to help with the luggage? You are a man, right?" Rose said innocently. Adrian scowled, then his face lit up, and he tried to hug Rose. Since nobody knew about our relationship, he decided that he would act like he was still interested in Rose. Rose jumped back with a look of mock horror on her face.

After we drove back, Lissa (Sydney called her Lissa now because of Rose and Jill's insisting) invited them into a room, where they all sat down.

"I'm bored," Rose said suddenly. At the same time, me and Dimitri grabbed a book and opened it. Rose groaned.

"Nerds. Sydney, you and Dimitri are impossibly alike. Your differences are that your blond, you're the opposite gender, your smarter than him, you're an alchemist, you dumb down, you have a bigger coffee addiction, you can't fight, your shorter, and you don't say your Zen life lessons out loud," she said very rose-like. At the same time, me and Dimitri laughed. Rose raised an eyebrow that said, see what I mean?

"Anyway, I'm bored. Which I already said. Let's play a game!" she whined. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist and she cuddled into his lap.

"How about we play I Never?" Jill suggested. Everyone agreed, except Sydney, with a confused look on her face.

"What's I Never?" she asked. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, I was surprised on mini-golfing, but this is just sad," Eddie said. Rose explained the rules, and was about to go get alcohol, but Sydney protested just before Dimitri did.

"I don't think that we should be getting drunk. I don't drink, plus Jill's underage," she said matter-of-factly. Dimitri nodded agreeing. Rose pouted, but went and came back with chocolate.

"Okay, Jill can start since she suggested it," Rose said.

"Kay. I never had sex," Jill said. Rose and Dimitri looked at each other, shrugged, and popped a chocolate into their mouths. Adrian also popped one into his mouth, which everyone rolled their eyes at.

Sydney was next. "Um, I never went to a normal school before the mission?" Sydney said. It came out sounding like a question that asked, am I doing this right? But she must have done it right because everyone but her popped a chocolate into their mouth. Rose was after her.

"I've never been in a church attic for sexual reasons," Rose said. Sydney's eyes widened a bit, and as if on cue, Christian walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked, oblivious to what Rose had just said.

"The opposite of down. We're playing I Never, grab ten chocolates and join." And so he did. Lissa was bright pink by the time he sat down, and he looked at us with a confused expression.

Rose smirked. "I said, I've never been in a church attic for sexual reasons." Christian shrugged and popped one into his mouth, and Lissa did the same thing. Sydney looked uncomfortable.

Sydney's perspective-

To my horror, Christian and Lissa popped a chocolate into their mouths. I couldn't get that disturbing image out of my head, even though I couldn't imagine a queen in a church attic.

After a while of playing, Rose got bored again, and we decided to play Spin the Bottle. Naturally, Adrian provided the bottle, and I looked at him disapprovingly. Rose started, and she must have had poor luck, because it landed on Christian. I didn't mean it offensively, but it seemed like they didn't like each other too much.

Rose's face was pure disgust. She pecked him on the mouth, then crawled back wiping her mouth in disgust. She had a face that looked like she was trying to get the memory out of her head.

Lissa's turn was next. Our seating order got messed up somehow, so I wasn't sitting next to her anymore. Lissa spun the bottle, and it landed on Christian. His face showed relief.

"Great, now I can get this taste out of my mouth," he said. Rose glared at him. They kissed each other like a true couple, then pulled back.

Eddie spun, and it landed on Christian. Rose smirked. "Now you'll have to take a chance and see if it'll land on Liss again," she said. Christian scowled. He and Eddie had the shortest kiss in history and both pulled back wiping their mouths. Adrian was next, so he spun and it landed on...

Me.

Crap. What if we started making out in front of everyone? Our relationship had to stay secret, but I don't think that either of us can resist if we kissed each other. We shot each other a look of panic, and I could tell that he was thinking about the same thing. I wrinkled my nose in fake disgust and kissed him on the lips but it started getting heated really fast, and he would've unbuttoned my shirt if Jill hadn't cleared her throat. I pulled back and everyone except Jill had their mouths hanging open.

Finally, Eddie spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" he blurted out, frowning.

"Humans and vampires don't mix. Do you know how many times I've said it? We just couldn't risk getting it out, not that we didn't trust you. We just didn't trust Angeline, who has a really big mouth. She might have found out somehow and leaked the secret to everyone, and then I would get in big trouble with the Alchemists and-" I was seriously starting to sound like Jill.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Eddie said. I could tell he was still a little hurt because we didn't tell him right away, but he let the subject go.

Rose smiled. "Another forbidden love, just like you and me, except it's a Human Alchemist - Royal Moroi relationship," Rose said to Dimitri. He smiled.

"Hey, maybe I'll have to convert Adrian back from being Strigoi," Lissa joked. Dimitri stiffened, and Lissa automatically regretted the comment. Christian kissed her, calming her.

"Well, now that you all know about the big secret, it's obvious that you can't tell. And I have an idea for a new game. Why don't we have a Boyfriend Swap? Well, except me and Eddie are single and all, but we can still play the game as someone's temporary girlfriend/boyfriend right?" Jill blushed. She had started rambling, but caught herself before it got too far.

"No!" All the taken girls shouted in unison. Jill laughed.

"Just for a day. Please? I don't really want the taken status, I just wanna try something new and see how this will turn out," she pleaded. We all sighed and agreed, except Lissa.

"I can't. I have a meeting tomorrow, then a ceremony to go to, then a funeral, then another meeting, then I have to catch up on work." Lissa sighed.

"Okay then. Why don't we get Mia to play then?" Rose suggested. I didn't know how Mia was, so I frowned.

"Mia's another close friend of ours from school," Lissa explained. "Long story. But it was odd how we became friends. But anyway, Mia can't do it either. She's going on a date, then she has to work at her new job."

Rose sighed. "Okay then, Christian won't play." Christian fist pumped into the air. "Me and Dimitri have the day off tomorrow, so we can do it. Let's draw from a hat who our partners are going to be," she said. "Obviously, only one gender can draw. It'll be the girls. Kay?" All the guys agreed. They each wrote the names down on a piece of paper, folded the paper, and Lissa grabbed a hat and they threw their names in.

"Jill can go first, since she suggested the idea. We'll all announce our names after we draw them." Jill blushed slightly, and then reached into the hat. She pulled out a name.

"Adrian," she said, turning pink. Adrian smirked a little, and I smiled. Jill had a crush on Adrian before she had a crush on Eddie, but now they had a brother-sister relationship. Jill understood Adrian perfectly, though it was kinda hard not to when they shared a bond.

Rose went next. She reached into the hat, and unfolded a piece of paper.

"Eddie," she said, smirking. Rose walked over to Eddie and they hooked arms playfully. Dimitri leaned against a wall, smiling.

"I think I'm supposed to be jealous, but I actually really, really want to see this," he said. Rose stuck her tongue out at him. I was very, very, VERY uncomfortable. There was only one name left in the hat, and that name was Dimitri. There was only one girl left to choose, and that was me. Dimitri seemed to realize this too, because his smile grew a little.

"Oh, I wanna see this," Rose said, grinning. I blushed, and Dimitri laughed.

"So, we start tomorrow?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Get ready girls, we're going on a triple date tomorrow!" Rose said excitedly. Everyone groaned.


End file.
